The Moon of Dreams and Destruction
by Sesshomaru'sSapphireMaiden
Summary: This is a story I've worked on sence before I knew about FF. It's mostly about Sesshomaru's mother. Be warned there're OC, but really, how dose one make a story like this without them? Love triangles, jelusy, death, rebirth.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah! My first fanfic! Usan means "water" in a Mongolian language, not sure which one. If you haven't seen the first movie, (which I wouldn't blame you for missing) Hyoga is one of Inuyasha's father's enemies and Maia is my own character. **

**Readers welcome, reviewers adored!**

**------------------------**

Ryukotsusei looked at his mistress with concern. She had bean acting strangely since she had returned from the fortune tellers. "I wonder if I should have told anybody." She said quietly as she stared out the window into the village " Beware the wings of toxic fire that shall carry away our lady and destroy our sanctuary." She recited.

Outside a moth demon stood with his mate and a few other minions.

"I shall protect you from any harm Milady. " She smiled at her guardian demon "I know Ryuko" The dragon tensed and the girl swiveled to the window.

"Moths. A cloud of moths. Mother said those were poisonous." She gasped as they burst into flame and fell into the town setting it aflame. She leaped up and ran to the door, Ryukotsusei transforming and following her. She ran downstairs and thrust open the door of her parents' room to find them dead. She gasped, as a rafter fell, almost crushing her. Ryukotsusei grabbed it with his mouth and pulled it out of the way. She covered her mouth with her sleeve and ran outside and collapsed from the poison smoke.

"Such fun, Maia. This village was fun." he said to his love. The unamused woman glared at her lover. "I do not understand Hyoga, why when Seto-Maru and her empire are so much more of a threat, why are we wasting our time here burning measly villages?" she snapped, flapping her wings again to release another cloud of poisonous moths. Hyoga laughed cheerily.

Just then, a small girl and a dragon burst out of the castle and collapsed. The dragon transformed into its human form and disappeared into the girl's body, glowing.

"What is this?" Hyoga said, walking over to the girl. Lifting her head by her hair and looking at her very beautiful face he said "Such a beautiful thing in such a remote little village. I never imagined that we could find this treasure here."

The she-moth snarled.

"Put that thing down, Hyoga."

"Why-ever are you so hostile, my love? Such a beautiful thing should not be left to wilt here."

"It has a dragon attached to it. DO NOT MESS WITH A DRAGON, Hyoga!"

"You are so paranoid, my dearest Maia. You must learn to be flexible. That dragon was a guardian spirit and cannot do anything without her direct orders." The she-moth continued to sneer. Hyoga called over some of his minions with a rickshaw and tossed the girl in. They began to head home.

"AAAAAH!" The young woman sat bolt upright in unfamiliar surroundings. She didn't know where her guardian dragon had gone and remembered being in a burning building. Her parents were dead. There was an uncomfortable thing covering the crest on her forehead. She tried to pull it off. The circlet burnt her hand. She screamed again.

A very happy, yet evil looking demon walked into the room and laughed. "Silly girl. Do not try to remove the circlet of subjugation. I recognize that point on your forehead as the source of your power. So that you would not cause trouble for me, I had to bind it." She snarled at the cheery man.

"Usan!" Ryukotsusei appeared at the bedside. "Ryuko!" she exclaimed. Hyoga laughed. "Such a persistent little guardian spirit you are. It took so much to subdue you for so long. And yet when your master wakes, you appear again. Damn you're a hard demon to control. I can tell the two of you are going to be a handful."

Usan glared at him as a woman appeared at the door. "Hyoga, are you don't wasting our time with our...'guests'?" Hyoga laughed merrily. "This is my dearest beloved mate, Maia. If you are wise, you will listen to her, as not even I can control her." Maia snapped at him "Shut up you. You're goofing off too much. We need to prepare for our war now." Usan balked. "Ah. Alas, you are right my dear. We will go prepare for our battle now. You two should behave, otherwise my guards will probably behead you, but I don't really know, so just for the record-behave." Usan leered at the door as they left, then turned to Ryukotsusei and burst into tears.

**--------------------------------------------------**

**I am not a very good writer, I have good ideas but my writing pretty much sucks, so if you have any tips they'd be appreciated! R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

OK little citrus in this chap, not much but be warned.

Usan had become accustom to the ways of Hyoga and his minions and servants. She hated it more than that #$# could dream, she hated being caged and stuck here, she wouldn't stand it! Rumors went about that he planned on making her his wife, and for that she hated him, she hated him more than her father, who planed to marry her to the richest #$# who showed interest. And her mother who scolded and sulked about the way she acted around her suitors. She would not marry this beast! No way in #$#! She had become found of Maia who was the first wife of the moth. Ryokotsai was watching every move of everyone in the keep he held more hate than his mistress, How dare he threaten her. I'll kill him! I'll kill him I swear to god I will!!!!

The moths were at war with a clan of powerful Japanese inu yokai, and little did they know that a surprise attack was to be lunched the next day.

Seto stood with pride on the deck of the war ship her son beside her. "Yuki, come to mother now." The young dog demon stepped fourth. " Are you frightened my son?" she put her arm around her adolescent child. He bit his lip "Yes ." He said. His mother pulled him close. "It will be okay, we must destroy the moth. Then there will be Peace." They could see the shore now. Yuki had a sinking feeling in his gut. He went to his cabin to prepare for war.

Hyoga lay in bed with Maia, kissing her neck. Maia enjoyed time alone with him. Despite his foolish ways she loved him, and the thought of hafting to share him enraged her. Hyoga slipped his hand over her hip and pulled her to him as a retainer burst thought the door, Hyoga grabbed a knife and threw it, barely missing his head. The retainer froze. " A warning would be advised." Hyoga snapped as Maia covered her breasts with the sheet " My apologizes my lord but the Inu youkai are approaching the shore!" "What?!" Hyoga sprang of the bed, "get out!" He barked, the man hastily followed orders. Hyoga grabbed a robe and pulled it on, Maia stretched not bothering to cover her body and walked to the chest pulling out her own cloths.

The Inu youkai approached the fortress with stealth, creeping through the forest. Seto lead the ambush, her son beside her. They were being absolutely silent when suddenly what appeared to be the entire keep burst out and charged toward them. "How the #$# did they know?!" Seto screamed, startling her son. "Don't answer that! Charge!" Yuki froze as the rest charged forth. He was shoved forward by an impatient man and almost trampled by another. He snapped out of it and drew his sword, running up beside his mother. "Oh ho! You brought me something young and tender to chew on, I figured you had become a nasty old thing Seto." Yuki was disturbed at the words that had just come out of the mouth of this moth demon. He didn't like being referred to as tender. Seto snorted and drew her blade. "You die today Hyouga!" "Right, of course. Maia dear tend to her while I-------" Maia was already attacking before he could finish. He smiled turning to Yuki, he grinned like a lunatic. "So your Seto's little puppy babe. You're going to die today, OK?" Yuki was not amused and attacked. Usan was told to tend the wounded and then was shoved into a tent full of stinking ointments. She scowled pulling her dagger out, this might be the best time to escape that fate would offer her. A bleeding body was tossed in to the tent."The bastard who tried to rape me yesterday." she said stabbing the guard through his heart. She got up and opened the flap, her eyes met a set of golden ones, she stood still for long seconds, then passed out. An image formed in her heart: A woman fell from a Cliff, her lips moving but no sound came, she had white hair and a golden moon. Me. She fell to the waters below and they froze over instantly, the ripples frozen in place, at their center the women Lay dead a lottes blossom frozen over her heart. The image snapped and she was in a forest. A man ran toward a burning building, panic in his golden eyes. He disappeared, swallowed by fire he was gone. Usan gasped for air and awoke. She was sweating and her heart beat to fast. She saw Ryukotsai running at the young man with eyes of gold, the dragon fang of the third realm, Sounga, clenched in his hands. "Ryoko!!" She screamed, her energy exploded. "Yuki!!!" Seto cried, pulling out of combat and flinging toward her son. Hyouga yelped as a burning bead pierced his side. He turned to Usan her moon shining brightly and unbound. "The beads of subjugation!" he breathed "Impossible."

Ryukotsusei transformed and began shooting big balls of electricity everywhere. Seto dove and covered her child and called a retreat. As they ran, Maia shouted after them "We shall finish this next time, my sister!" (They call each other sister because they've spilled each other's blood so many times that surely it has mingled. It was a joke.)

Maia then turned to Usan and grabbed her wrist. "Call your dragon in." She snarled. Hyoga strode over to Usan with a bright smile on his face.

"I have never met anyone who could defy the beads of subjugation. How is it that such a little girl can accomplish such a great feat?" Maia growled at him.

"How can you take this so lightly, Hyoga?"

"Well anyway, I believe the dragon is more trouble than she is." Maia rolled her eyes.

"Hyoga, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing my dear, I am just the same old man that I was the day that you married me."

"God...I must have a tumor." With that, Hyoga turned and strode happily toward Ryukotsusei, pulling out a beaded necklace. He threw it at Ryukotsusei and yelled "Calm Yourself!" Ryukotsusei slammed into the ground neck-first.

"RRRRAGGGG!" he said, spewing electric balls everywhere.

"Now now, Calm Yourself." he said. Ryukotsusei made an even bigger hole in the ground, still spewing electricity.

"Oh my God. These two are going to be a very big problem." Hyoga said, covering his mouth.

"Oh dear. I cannot believe that we let those nuisances get away. I am so absentminded. Maia, why didn't you tell me that they were running away? I cannot even see them anymore." Maia groaned.

Yay! I got chapter two!!

(doo-dee-doh-dum-dee...realizes everyone is still listening...'Oh crap.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I'm so sorry I didn't get this out sooner. Enjoy!

Maia stood scowling at the land scape from the window. The day was nearing when she wouldn't be the only woman that slept in Hyoga's arms.

"I cannot blame Usan, she hates him more than Seto does, but I love him too much to throw a fit about it."

She sighed and closed her weary eyes. Love was hard to deal with, she wanted freedom but she also wanted to be with the man she was in love with and she could not bare the thought of another taking her place. Hyouga approached her, curiosity on his troublesome face.

"Mai-mai? What's wrong?" He asked innocently. She flicked her eyes at him and sighed going back to staring out the window.

"Maia why are you acting so odd? I love you! Are you mad at me?"

Maia smiled, if there was one thing she never got sick of him saying it was I love you. She turned and threw her self at him. Houga was startled by her lack of dignity.

"Are you alright? Maia whats wrong? I love you more than anything why are you so upset!?"

She looked up at him then buried her face in his shoulder.

"I love you too."

She said. Houga lifted her chin and licked a tear away from her face, she kissed him and relaxed. Houga slipped his hand around and and unfastened the buttons on her collar and put his hand down her del, Maia laughed and pulled closer to him.

Usan was looking for Ryukotsai and just so happened to run into the same corridor that Maia and Houga were making out in.

"Ryuk---"

Maia shoved Houga away from her into the stone wall as Usan stared.

"Mai-mai!"

Houga exclaimed wobbling and holding his head. Maia stood stiff as a board trying to be dignified and button her del at the same time. Usan backed away cautiously, Ryukotsai laughed freely as he strode toward his mistress. Maia resisted the urge to kill everyone in the room.

Usan wondered down the halls of the castle toward the bath house. She was so desperate to get out of this miserable place. _But where will I go? _she wondered as she entered the steamy room and got out of her del._ I need to run but where will he not find me?_! She stepped into the hot water and began to comb her long silvery hair.

She heard the door slide open again and plunged deeper into the water staring through the steam at the figure coming in. It was Maia.

"Relax, the men have there own bathhouse to show off in." Maia said slipping in and sighing with pleasure. Usan blushed,

"I wouldn't put it past them to try and get in. The damn perverted bastards!"

"They did try once but I killed half of them and when Hyouga found out he killed the rest."

There was a long silence before Usan asked,

" Why do you love him? He's such an idiot."

Maia laughed

"Thats very true, but if you fall in love one day you'll see, some odd charm out weighs all the crap and I've never once wanted him to leave me alone."

"I will never fall for a man."

Usans expression was so cold that even though her lips turned up at the edges it could hardly be called a smile. Maia cocked a brow and smirked. "Is that so.I guess you can't seeing as your going to be Hyouga's, like it or not."

" I don't think so," she growled. " I will not let him have me so easily."

"Good," Maia replied, "I do not intend to share my man with anyone."

The Girl and woman shared a smile and the plan of escape began to form.


End file.
